Heartless Rick
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Morty tells his feelings on how he thinks of his life right now and sees how Rick responds. I own noone and my first Rick and Morty fanfic be gentle please


"Rick I'm not saying I'm scared but this is pretty dangerous." Morty whined as usual walking behind Rick following his ever move. Rick took a sip from his flask and ignored him. Morty made a whining sound and finally he said something.

"Look Morto I, I need this for BUUURP an experimental thing u don't know about so just shut your yapper." Rick said a little annoyed at Morty's behavior. He's been acting like a little bitch for a while.

"No." Morty said stopping in his tracks, "R-Rick I'm scared man. Look I've been thinking-" Morty was cut off by Rick,"Isn't that ah-a first?"Rick snickered but stopped when he noticed Morty's expression.

Morty continued,"Look Rick I've been thinking why me? Can't I get some freaking monkey companion or some other thing. Do you know how I've been feeling. I told Summer, Rick, I told her!"

"Yeah,Yeah hiccup I know you told Summer bout us leaving our Earth and coming here.I knew you would." Rick stated unfazed and turned to keep walking. Angry immediately found Morty, "This doesn't scare you? Man you are so heartless that you left your own real universe, your real family, and just don't care!"Morty burst.

"MOOrrty I understand, you'll get used to this. It ain't nothing but a little blemish what we did."

"Rick! Rick did you hear what you just said? That's, that's not good. Rick take me home NOW!" Morty had tears ready to escape but he held them back. He had learned in tuff times that crying would get you nowhere.

"Morts , come O-on we can still get what I need-" Rick was cut off this time.

"Rick. I'm tired,scared, hungry, and sad. I don't need this right now." After that was said Morty realized what he said exactly and started to giggle. He could always find some of the stupidest stuff in most serious moments.

'He's finally cracked. Welcome to the club' Rick thought to himself,"Uuhh Morty what's so funny." Rick asked cautiously as if he would blow up in his face again. "I sounded like a married woman." Morty said laughing but his expression died down to a one with saddness.

"I miss my mom not the one I have now but my real mom. Even though she acted like she didn't care she still my mom. I miss my sis and my dad." Morty paused as if he was dreaming about it, "Rick, your my only real connection. My family."

Rick felt something almost guilt like in a way but shrugged it off. " Morty..." he said as clearly as he could drinking often slurred your words.

"Mhmmm?" Morty said looking down crying silent tears. They were easy to see. It was obvious he was trying to hide them but it was Morty and he really wasn't good at hiding things.

"Lets,burp, go home." Rick said opening a portal with a small device he most likely built. "I would like that." Morty said smiling, a sad smile, but still a smile.

Once at home it was silent if you could call it that due to Summers loud music playing in the background. Rick and Morty said nothing as soon as they got into the house. Rick rushed to his lab downstairs. Morty sat on the couch flipping channels. For a multi-dimensional cable box it had nothing good on to watch.

"Hey Morty..." Jerry said walking in sitting in his couch chair. "So hows school?" he said trying to make conversation. Somehow with his kids he'd hit an awkward moment and not be able to communicate. The same with his wife.

"Aye Morty come down here. You need to see , uck, this."Rick said from downstairs. Mortv got up and streched mentally preparing himself for what might happen next. Jerry on the other hand cursed Rick for even being in his house.

Morty walked down slowly. He really didn't want to go do anything but a few hours was a good enough time to man up. Rick was holding up the same goggle thing from the other day that lets you see how your life could've been.

"Rick what's this supposed to be? You kinda showed us this already. Are you going senile?" Morty laughed uncomfortably. "I made a few adjustments. Put it on." Rick said with a crooked smile.

Morty had put it on a Rick messed with a few buttons and an image appeared. It was those slug transformed human things. Morty started to scream and Rick sat his ham over his mouth. "Its okay. Keep blurrgh watching." Rick insisted.

That's when Morty saw it his family in a desert having fun and laughing even though there world was following apart. The image died and the goggles were taken off. " You kept yapping bout our family and so I built this. Now can you stop?" Rick states putting the goggles on the table. "I've done dirty things. Heck, I've even fucked myself a couple of times. Morty this issssnt vuuurrp your fault."

Morty did something he hadn't done in a long time. He sobbed not cried but this was deeper. He grabbed the nearest object and hugged it like his life depended on it which so happened to be Rick. "Look I know your scared but I'm here for you. I'm blood and so are people in this house. You have a family still, take it for granted. I know you get freaked out but you're strong."

"Rick?" Morty mumbled into Rick's tear stained coat. "Yeuup Morty?" Rick asked beginning to hug Morty back. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Rick said smiling. It got quiet but a click from the door opening tore them apart from one another.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but its dinner time and like you guys need to come up for some chow. And Rick can you fix my radio dad kinda threw it out the window." Summer said.

"Like he can throw anything." Rick said smugly then turned to Morty,"You should go eat I've got work." Morty nodded and headed to eat before he left he turned to Rick. "I love you grandpa Rick." , he turned and left closing the door. "I love you to Morty."

Tomorrow would be another adventure and memory.


End file.
